


Unexpected plans

by Lonelylittleloser



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Eddies mum even makes a chameo, Just some fluff really, Multi, because we all love a wedding fic, lots of fluff, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylittleloser/pseuds/Lonelylittleloser
Summary: Of all Eric Sweet's dreams of his wedding day, not one of them involved half of his year elevens being present. But, he knew when he met Ade Rutter that those chances were very slim now.
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Willow Jenks, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Eric Sweet / Ade Rutter, Jasper Choudhary/Trudy Rehmann, Jerome Clarke/Joy Mercer, K. T. Rush/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Unexpected plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids, I put a load of writing prompts on my instagram (@trixies.tincan) if anyone wants to check them out, and this one I just fell head over heels like I needed to do. Imagine if there was a wedding episode. So much happens at weddings.

When Eric Sweet had envisioned his wedding day, he had always planned to have a small intimate gathering. Something classy and elegant. A classical band playing in the background as himself and his friends mingled politely, and as he slow danced with the love of his life. A chance to get away from his everyday life, away from the school, the kids, and the responsibility, and focus on himself and his loved ones.

But, life has a funny way of getting in the way of that. And when life threw Ade Rutter at him, it was from there he knew he was in for a different story.

Meeting Ade had been a chance thing. He was looking to hold another exhibit in the school about fine antiques, and careers that could come from it for the history department. When he had met Ade, it had been like an instant spark. They had sat for hours and bonded over the tales of ancient Egypt, the artefacts in his store, and the wide collection of tea Ade had to offer. When he had come to the school for history day, Eric had bought a whole selection new tea for them to experiment with. It was then that he found out Ade was none other than the uncle of Fabian Rutter. But after just a short span of time, he had already found himself too invested to let something like that get in the way.

He still remembered when he first told his son about their engagement. The dread that filled his whole blood stream. What if his Edison had thought lesser of him, for his choice in partner? What if he wanted no part in it? What if he felt embarrassed of his old man? Instead though, his reaction was the last thing that could have ever gone through his head.

“Wait so does that mean me and Fabian will be cousins?” And the smile that lit up his face had done everything it could to assure Eric that he was going to be just fine.

The engagement meal had been a challenge to organize. Eddie obviously had wanted to bring Patricia, and Fabian was of course coming. The whole house had wanted to be a plus one apparently, fortunately trimmed down to just KT and Alfie. It was a strange experience to be sat knowing that his partner got along with his students so well, apparently having been to visit a few times.

Planning the wedding itself had been difficult. Ade had insisted all the residents of Anubis house attend. When Ade asked for something though, Eric couldn’t say no. And that is how he found himself here, at the front of a church, ring in hand, looking to a sea of his students, some close family friends, teachers and the entirety of the Rutter clan. His son on his side, and Fabian Rutter, his student, besides his future husband. Rutter had told him not a few hours before this moment to look after his uncle. Imagine, his student giving him the instructions.

And despite all his expectations, he couldn’t be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have sacrificed anything for a wedding episode. season 3 school play, cut. Season 1 prom? Still not as good as a wedding. Any of the really sad looking house parties (bar amber and nicks back together party) (Especially cutting Carolines very tragic house party) cut. I want to see the kids and adults all at a wedding reception. The drama, the excitement, the cute moments. Ugh I need it.


End file.
